


Study on Love: short drabble

by OodoriSummer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OodoriSummer/pseuds/OodoriSummer
Summary: Ten asks himself what love is, as far as he knows.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Study on Love: short drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based on honey_hyuck's twitter AU on JohnTen - Study on Love.

Ten leaned forward in his chair, mindlessly scrolling his Pinterest boards to spark some inspiration. The point of his project was to gain even a feeble understanding of love through art, but how does one do that when the world of art and fashion is so diverse? He knows it’s his job, his duty; but it’s hard. 

A journalist is designed to uncover the secrets of humanity - the darkest ones that don’t meet the light, the most secretive ones that never meet the wind, the most misunderstood that overpower a village of truth. The best way to unveil these secrets to the world with purity and truth is to experience it first hand; with your eyes, with your hands and with your heart. 

But how can Ten learn to love with his heart? He’s never experienced it before. How does he even know what it feels like? Looks like? No amount of romcoms, YA novels or divorced white mum articles will teach that to him. 

Truth be told, he’s already submitted his proposal to the boss. He’s just waiting for the trip to start by filling his time with stories and pictures from other people and how they interpret love. So far he’s seen it compared to a bed, rain, bubble gum and earbuds.

He spends a lot of time looking at photos of different kinds of dates. Ten finds them somewhat pleasing and cosy, like swaddling in a pile of blankets with a candle-lit bedside illuminating the room. It’s gorgeous, and he wants it. 

Love is…. 

Warmth?

It’s meant to be warm. It starts as a spark that dissolves in your body, only to reignite again when you think of them or when your gaze meets theirs and it’s  _ powerful _ . The spark becomes a fire that you can’t put out because it feeds itself with the idea of them. The warmth makes you feel safe, and it’s addicting. 

When ice grasps your heart, love will overbear it and make it melt away. The lowest and darkest days can’t compare to the comfort of warm love. When your lover is right beside you there is nothing that will let you fall so low. 

At least that’s what Ten thinks, he’s still working it out.

Do people go through their whole lives thinking they know what love is? Or do they commit themselves to a marriage only to find out twenty years later that love is different to what they believed? Does love feel the same every time there’s someone new?

What happens when people fall out of love? Do they breathe a sigh of relief? Do they hate themselves because they lost something so deep and personal? Do they hate their lover because they’re still in love with them?

What happens when your heart breaks? Does it ever truly heal? Will you always be reminded of them even when you learn to love again? Does love ever feel the same afterwards? 

How does love know where to direct itself? How does love yearn for one person? How does it look at someone and go ‘Yes, I choose that one’?

Those are questions that Ten wants answers to, even if it means having to dig into the innermost hidden corners of art. 

He let out a sigh and sat back, hands folding over behind his head. He’ll find out eventually just what love is. 


End file.
